


Gift

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Collars, F/F, NSFW Art, Size Difference, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: The Black Knight receives a present from her princesses.
Relationships: Orchid/Orchis/Apollonia Vaar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).




End file.
